


Frequent Anxious Flyer

by MrsMendes19, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anxious Flyer, Gen, Jane!whump, Jane/Lisbon fluff, Panic Attacks, Supportive Lisbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Lisbon and her team got briefed on the new case. The CBI unit are all flying to New York to work with the local PD. Lisbon however soon finds out that Jane is an anxious flyer.





	Frequent Anxious Flyer

Lisbon and her team were briefed on their new case. The new case that was having them all sent to New York.

“Lisbon, do I have to go?” Jane asked from his position still sprawled across his couch.

“Hightower said we all have to go, and I said you aren’t an actual member of the CBI, but she told me you are coming along too. So yes.”

Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho didn’t seem to be that bothered by the upcoming trip in just an hour but Jane, being his usual self, definitely had more questions.

“Does that mean we are flying there on an aeroplane?” Jane asked, as he finally moved himself to a sitting position.

“Well, I don’t think the whole team is going to drive 5 and a half hours, so yes of course we’re flying!” Lisbon said, a little agitated.

“Are you sure I have to go?” Jane stood up and made his way over to the table where Lisbon sat.

Her eyebrows raised, “Jane, don’t tell me you’re scared of planes.”

“Maybe a bit. Nothing to worry about though. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, well let’s go.” Hightower announced as she got up from the table, the whole team getting up with her up with her.

****

An hour later, the CBI team arrived at the Sacramento airport. As usual most of the team walked ahead, leaving Lisbon and Jane walking slower behind them. The whole process of getting their very little luggage checked in, seemed to be taking forever. Lisbon had begun to notice Jane being a bit hesitant, but it just plane anxiety, he’ll be fine right?

Now the waiting process began, the whole CBI team awaiting boarding. Jane sat silently next to Lisbon drowning in his fears, while Lisbon pretended not to notice the physical shock Jane was currently in as she didn’t want to pry into his personal issues too much.

Jane took a quiet deep breathe, trying not to alert Lisbon, his heart was thudding in his chest, and his hands had begin to tremble. _‘Hide it from Lisbon. Don’t let Lisbon see your pain’_ _was_ the only thought in his mind. He was often good at hiding his personal fear and pain from people, it was one of his many so called talents. His vision disfigured until he was seeing nothing but blur, shaking his head quickly to try and fix it. He managed to hide it quite well, until the team were getting ready to board the flight, then it felt like his whole world came crashing down.

As they headed towards the gates, Jane couldn’t help but feel his chest burning, and how incredibly hard it felt to breathe. Reaching up to his waist coat, he unbuttoned it shakily, and snaked his hand up to his shirt collar, feeling as if it were choking him. Lisbon had noticed this and turned to face him.

“You okay Jane?” she asked as they moved closer to the counter.

He nodded silently, finding himself unable to speak.

“What, you can’t talk to me now?” Lisbon chuckled, not quite realizing the situation that was slowly unfolding in front of her.

He coughed, “I am fine…” he breathed heavily, “I just feel a bit unwell.” At that moment, he wobbled on his feet, Lisbon lurched forward, grabbing his arm for a moment.

“Jane… what’s going on… come on, talk to me.”

“I… I can’t… can’t… breathe.”

Lisbon led Jane away from the group, she could hear Rigsby calling to her, that they had to board, but she didn’t care about that right now. They walked over to the seating area, she sat Jane down on the chair, and he continued to try and catch his breath as Lisbon sat down beside him and held his hand tightly within hers. “You seem to be having a panic attack. Try and take a deep breath.” Lisbon said softly.

Jane did as he was told, taking a shaky breath. After a moment, Rigsby came over to both of them.

“Boss, we really have to board now.” Rigsby said.

“Rigsby, that will have to wait. Jane is having a panic attack.” Lisbon said as she turned her attention to him.

That was when Rigsby noticed the trembling Jane beside her, and his heart froze for a moment, it was very different to how Jane usually was, strong and undisturbed and now curled up against Lisbon like a frightened child.

Rigsby sighed turning toward the counter where Hightower and Grace Van Pelt remained, overlooking them. “I’ll go hold it off as long as I can.”

“Thanks Rigs.” Lisbon said.

Rigsby nodded and walked back towards the counter. Lisbon turned back towards Jane and placed her hand on his back, rubbing in a circular motion to calm him as he sobbed and tried to catch his breath. Jane leant towards Lisbon, until she put her arms around him, holding him in her arms where he seemed to find comfort. As Lisbon held him, he tried to ground himself as best as he could. Lisbon held him until he managed to stop trembling and his breathing was finally back to normal.

A few minutes later, Jane raised his head from where it had been laid on Lisbon’s shoulder, and faced her. “I’m sorry.” Jane mumbled.

“Oh, Jane… you don’t need to apologize. It was a panic attack, sometimes you can’t control them.” Lisbon assured him.

They were disrupted once more when Rigsby came back over, “I can’t hold them any longer, boss. Are you alright Jane?” Rigsby asked a bit concerned.

“Right as rain. I am okay. We can board now.” Jane nodded, as he went to get up still a bit wobbly on his feet feeling a little tired.

****

The CBI team were now seated on the plane, and up in the air. Lisbon sat next to Jane in case anything happened, and he should need her. Lisbon had made sure he was okay, given him some a couple cubes of chocolate and water to make sure his blood sugar was okay after the panic attack. He didn’t seem too bothered by being on the plane, Lisbon had seen him yawn once and a while, and thought he was probably too tired to notice.

Soon enough, her theory was proven, the soft movement and the low whirr of the engines had made Jane fall asleep and he was currently resting on Lisbon’s shoulder.

Sometimes Lisbon wondered, what would Jane do without her?


End file.
